Revolving Doors
by My Grey Heart
Summary: This isn't enough. I've been taking these ever since Mum gave them to me when I was younger. Even when I was recovering after sugeries I took these pills but they aren't enough. /2D POV/
1. Paused By The Pills

This isn't enough. I've been taking these ever since Mum gave them to me when I was younger. Even when I was recovering after sugeries I took these pills but they aren't enough.

Not anymore anyway.

Looking around everything is blacken like it's always been. Ever since the accident with Murdoc I've never really seen clearly anymore. I think I'm in the hospital again though.

I remeber being in the car with my band, heading to a pub to play at for the evening. In fact, one of the many pubs we started out at, but now here I was being wheeled down a long white hallway. Noodle was walking next to me, watching in awe as blood ran down my face. She dared not touch it. Probably afraid that she might injure my fragile body further.

I wasn't one of those type that you would call masculine, or even normal. I was consider lankey, too skinny. Some times Murdoc would call me skinny ass and laugh sadistically.

It never bothered me though, I liked when he was at least nice to me in some way, shape, or form. I looked to the other side of me and saw him actually look concerned for my well being. That must have meant Russel was behind me, pushing me into the waiting room, hoping to get me in and treated before anything else.

Russel had a good heart. Even though he was a man of few words, he always made his thoughts known through his actions. He was a damn good drummer, and to be all honest I felt bad for him sometimes. Noodle, Murdoc and I got most of the glory. Murdoc enjoyed it all but Noodle not so much. I was netrual to it all. It made things more stressful at times, trying to get along with the man, but over all his spirit was good.

We come to a highly brightened room, cold and too quiet for my liking. Words are uttered in what feels like miles behind me, even though the ones who are speaking are the desk attendant with a clip board, handing it to the other recipient of the conversation, Murdoc.

He huffed, taking it in his frighteningly green hand no longer arguing with the woman with apparently no sex appeal. He sat down in one of the many empty chairs, scanning over it and huffing once again, irritated. Noodle sat next to him, taking away the clipboard and instead filling out the information. Some times I wondered where we would be without the small asian girl. I want to laugh but everything hurts. I hear heavy footsteps from behind me start to trail off. Russel is probably gone. It was his car after all that we crashed in.

Standing, Murdoc leaned over probably trying to look into my pitch black eyes seeing if I was still home. I was and I knew he was there but of course he didn't know that. He really was a scary guy that was for sure. He patted a handkerchief he had pulled from his pocket to my head, soaking up some of the red fluids still on my face.

I hear myself whimper slightly from the pain I'm feeling. I'm tired of being here. I want to go back home. Boston isn't my home and nothing is normal.

He looks me over, wondering if I'm coming too. Lucky for me, he doesn't know me like he thinks. The tips of my fingers twitch in my lap nervous and excited all in one. Finally remembering I suppose, Murdoc pulls a small bottle from his pocket with a few blue pills in them. Opening the container he takes out four, letting them rest in his palm before prying open my mouth and shoving them down my throat. It hurts only for a moment.

I want to smile, knowing the feelings I'm feeling now will subside in only a few minutes and I can pretend to be a zombie again.

I really was excited about performing tonight. But, performing isn't the same as how it use to be. Murdoc always got what he wanted, and we only just got Noodle and Russel back.

Nothing was the same as it's been. Tonight was the first we'd been together as a band for a while now. Even as friends if you could call it that.

My breathing is starting to grow shallow. Murdoc looks at me in one of those concerned ways, probably attempting to care or at least show it.

"Hey Stew? You okay?" He askes and the whole room went black.


	2. Seems I was born to This

Since it was requested that I do a second part, I decided to do so. Hope it's not too horrid. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. c: Thanks.

* * *

The room moved like a slowboat on the ocean. Rocking from side to side softly, daring to inncrease with speed and tip over at any moment. The air was painfully quiet, the sounds of small beeps could be heard from the machines around him. Bandaged fingers poked out from beneath the low quality ivory sheets he seemed use to. He's been here several times, knowing exactly how everything was arranged and where to find the remote control to the bed. Finally meeting with the buttons he tried to recall the order of operation of which switch did what. Pressing the one he could recall was to brighten the dark room, to his luck he was right. Situating himself to sit upright he too care in reminding himself the hard way that he was probably attached to several tubes, most likely an IV. The pain of the moved needle under his skin made him whimper slighty, careful not to stress the muscule again to remain any further displeasure he sat back, sinking into the hard pillow smiling weakly at the company in his room.  
Unbeknownst to him, Murdoc had stayed behind to watch over the singer, guily for have given him such a hard time before the accident, leaving Noodle and Russel to head back home to Kong Studios for the remainder of the evening and possibly the next day or so.

Hoping to not wake the sadist, he dimmed the lights down, hoping it didn't bother him from his lumber in the chair against the wall. The room over all was a eeire shade of white, similar to the sheets but in a sense it felt so familiar. He remembered when he as younger how he had to come here after he had fallen out of the tree. His mother had worked in similar place like this hospital but it wasen't the same. Not at all.

Several other times too after the first car accident with Murdoc, but he could barely remember really much about that whole ordeal. Though, the memories of being in these rooms never ceased to give him chills and make him smile like a child.

His blackened eyes trailed over the bassist once more, noting to the fact that he seemed to not have eaten at all, nor drink, nor smoke for the matter. 2D couldn't help the feeling of being at fault. He always seemed to be the one with the bad luck, always relating later to hospitals, and causing trouble for every one else.

The sadist groaned, and slumped down further into the chair, pulling his knees close for comfort and warmth. The blue haired man smirked, turning his atention to the window on the oppisite side of him. Pulling the curtain back, he frowned. Muggy, grey weather as always. Droplets pattered against the thin fogging glass. Releasing the curtain from his hold he watched it fall back to it's origional state, concelling the outside world. His frown deepened.

Inching off the side of the bed, the singer manuvered the tubes so that no disconnection would be possible, slowly moving over to where Murdoc was. Smiling, he spread his blanket over the man who gratefully out of instinct took hold of the cloth, clinging to it for warmth and snuggeling back down into his nest to furthur his rest.

Glancing down, 2D blushed at his current apperance. He hated these bloody little gowns that the paticent had to wear for operation. They never fit him properly. The pouting blue haired man climbed back into bed, pulling his legs close to his chest, trying to cover up as much as he could with the sheet once more.

Looking down at the remote now, he saw the time, smiling at the odd hour of seven in the morning. No wonder it had been so dark and dreadful in this place, everyone was asleep.

Setting down, he brought his palms to his cranium, running his long digits over his bandaged scalp. He gasped at the pain, immedently the figure next to him jolting into a standing position. After a few pants of suprise from the both of them, Murdoc's pupils dilated, relaxing that the other was finally awake.

"Faceache.." He said cooly, sitting back down into the chair with extra cushion from the blanket.

"How ya 'fellin?" Smirking, his groggy tone giving in to sarcasm, flipping on the T.V to the lottery, seeming only mildly interested in the singer.

2D relaxed into the pillows, hopelessly falling into depression from assuming the other man would truly care about his well being. The Bassist laughed menacingly amused at the program on the tele, and turning to the blue haired man bewildered.

"'Was wrong?" He asked, a bit lower now.

2D stayed silent, his eyes glancing at the lite up screen, seeing the unlucky men getting shot down in the hopes of being millionares. He knew how it felt to lose everything. But for the sake of others, he wouldn't breath a word of the emptiness inside his mind, clouded with untold lyrics of his thoughts and pains. But that was for another time back at home.

"That poor sod. Thought he could win with a seven.." The Bassist sneered, amused at the current man displayed, holding an eight card.

The saddness sunk on the singers features, his fingers pressing the buttons on his remote abruptly to swith the television off.

"What the bloody hell did ya do that for?" Murdoc asked, seeing the man roll over on his side, tears welding in his black eyes.

His shoulders sank, standing an placing a palm on the singers sore head, ruffling the blue locks gingerly, "Go to sleep yeah?"

2D only nodded, hearing the man's footsteps walk into the bathroom. Closing his eyes, the singer tried his best at doing what he was told, knowing it was best. But deep down he just couldn't. He knew he was the reason for the accident.

Hearing the toilet flushed, Murdoc stepped out with a long, loud yawn taking his seat once again and curling up into the blanket.

Some how though, knowing that the one person he had looked up to for the last few years was here with him, made him happiest.

Hopefully the feeling wouldn't go away.

Opening one eye, he saw on the small table next to his bed a small orange bottle with his name on them. Reaching for them, 2D opened the bottle, downing three whole blue pills and setting the small bottle back in it's spot, content in knowing he would be out for quite a while.

"Goodnight Muds.." He whispered, and slumber took over.


End file.
